Francis ist ein Perverser
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Salute, hier ist wieder eine weitere Übersetzung: Diesmal ist es ein kleiner OS von Yu-B aus (wie immer ). Resümee: Zwischen zwei Konferenzen finden die Nationen immer wieder eine Beschäftigung. Das aktuelle Spiel heißt: Ein für alle Mal Beweise zu finden, das Francis ein Perverser ist... (leichter FrxUK)


Salute,  
Hier ist wieder einmal eine kleine Übersetzung von mir. Zu erst, danke ich Yu-B das ich ihren kleinen OS übersetzen durfte (wie immer aus dem französischen) und zum zweiten danke ich KahoriFutunaka für die Korrekturleserei.  
Hoffe er gefällt euch, würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr Kommi zurück lässt, weniger für mich als für die Autorin, die sich darüber freuen würde.  
Nun den, viel Spaß.

lg, Sternenschwester

-

Francis ist ein Perverser

Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Francis ein Perverser war. Ja, Francis liebte gerne, sowohl im spirituellen, als auch im physischen Aspekt und gerade der letzte Punkt berauschte mehr als einen. Warum wollte dieser große Blonde mit den blauen Augen immer mit allem und Jedem ins Bett? Und nach den Gerüchten war er sehr gut darin. Was der Franzose regelmäßig zu wiederlegen versuchte, wenn man ihn darauf ansprach. Wer jedoch hatte Recht? Der Tratsch und Klatsch oder Francis' Aufrichtigkeit. Wiederum, war Bonnefoy wirklich sein richtiger Name oder hatte er ihn nur einst angelegt, um dann bei jedem Plädoyer sagen zu können: „Ich heiße nicht umsonst Bonnefoy"

„Irgendwie ist etwas daran faul…"

„Ein Problem, England?"

Arthur wandte den Kopf Richtung Amerika, welcher ihn in seinen Gedanken gestört hatte. Er beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, die Hand unter seinem Kinn, und leere Augen. Plötzlich, aus seiner Lethargie völlig erwachend, antwortete er seiner ehemaligen Kolonie.

„Ich sagte mir gerade, dass Francis ein Perverser ist."

„Das ist ja nichts Neues-aru! Er muss ja irgendwie alle Perversitäten der Nationen in sich vereinen, auch wenn es schwer ist, Japans Tintenfisch zu schlagen-aru."

„Aber ich.. nun ja… es ist nicht…"

„Behaupte dich endlich mal! Japan!"

„Aber… Schweiz-san…"

„Und da reden wir nur einmal von Francis als das, was er ist. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was die werte französische Kultur noch so versteckt. Da!"

Russlands Bemerkung regte die gesamte Versammlung der Nationen, welche beschlossen hatten, während der kurzen Pause im Konferenzsaal zu bleiben, zu Überlegungen an.

„Und was, wenn wir eine Suche veranstalten! Ich würde allzu gerne sehen, wie unser lieber Kollege reagiert, wenn wir ihm ein für alle Mal beweisen können, dass er wirklich pervers ist."

„Für einmal hat mein Bruder Recht."

„Ludwig! Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich habe immer Recht! Ich bin doch so genial! Ich…"

„Wir haben es verstanden, Gilbert.", seufzte der Deutsche und das Lachen von Antonio, welches dazu gut harmonierte, ließen den Albino knurren. Der Engländer begann zu grinsen.

„Das ist eine interessante Idee. Mich würde es auch amüsieren, zu sehen, wie sein hübsches Gesicht das Rot der Scham annimmt."

„Seit wann findest du denn, dass Francis ein hübsches Gesicht hat, England?"

„Ach seit einigen… so wirst du mich nicht dran kriegen, Spanien!"

„Mierda…"

Francis war ein Perverser mit einer globalen Reputation und somit war es ein Kinderspiel für die Nationen, welche bei dem Nachforschung in der französischen Kultur mitmachten, irgendetwas zu finden, was einem für ein dutzend Jahrhunderte aus Scham in Grund und Boden versinken ließ. Jeder hatte etwas gefunden, ob es nun anzügliche Chansons waren oder erotische Filme, aber England hatte die fatalste Waffe aus dem Repertoire gezogen und erfreute sich daran. Die ganzen Nachforschungen hatten volle zwei Monate gedauert und bei der folgenden Konferenz in Deutschland trugen alle ihre Ergebnisse vor. Alle Beweisstücke wurden auf den Platz des romantischen Franzosen gelegt. Bevor dieser kam, hatten sie noch Zeit zum Plaudern, oder besser gesagt, England zuzuhören, welcher seinen Fund erklärte.

„Ein Buch?"

„Eines der Schlimmsten, welche ich jemals gelesen habe, nein, das Schlimmste! Diesem dreckigen Frosch wird es dabei den Slip ausziehen."

„Gib doch zu, dass dir das gefallen würde…au! Du musst mich dafür doch nicht schlagen!"

„Shut up, Spain!"

„Héhéhé."

„Lovi! Aus Gnade für deinen Geliebten, lach lieber nicht!"

„Halt die Klappe, Tomatenfresse!"

„Kann ich mal sehen?"

„Nein!"

Veneziano öffnete ganz weit die Augen (ein rarer Zustand) vor all den Nationen, welche seine Reinheit erhalten wollten (sogar Russland und Schweden) und ging zu Deutschland, um zu schmollen.

„Um zu deinem Buch zurückzukommen, England. Inwieweit ist es so schrecklich-aru?"

„Habt ihr jemals was von dem Marquis de Sade gehört?"

„Non-aru/Niet/Nein/No"

„Also…- er schaute schnell zu Veneziano und Lichtenstein- um es kurz zu machen, diesen Schriftsteller hat es mehr als einmal amüsiert, Geschichten zu schreiben, wo sich Sadismus, Perversität und Horror mischen. Ich habe das bekannteste Buch genommen, aber ich glaube, Francis wird es ohne Probleme wiedererkennen. Dieser Autor wurde mehrmals verurteilt und seine Werke wurden während mehreren Jahrhunderten zensiert. Bis heute ist er als einer der Schlimmsten in diesem Genre bekannt. Das Wort „Sadistisch" wurde von seinem Namen abgeleitet."

„Bien, bonjour an alle!"

Der ganze Saal drehte sich um. Im Eingang stand Francis Bonnefoy, strahlend.

„Na endlich, das wird ein Spaß!"

„Hier, stupid frog, wir haben dir Geschenke mitgebracht."

„Geschenke? Was für eine angenehme Aufmerksamkeit!"

Sehr erfreut näherte sich der Blonde seinem Platz und bedachte die vermeintlichen Geschenke.

„Ich… schätze, das ist mit Humor zu nehmen?"

„Natürlich-aru."

„Oh! Na super, das heißt, bei der nächsten Konferenz schenke ich Russland einen Besuch beim Seelenklempner, ein Buch mit Diabetesrezepten für Alfred, ein Rendezvous mit dem Papst für Arthur und ein Rendezvous mit der SPA für dich, China …einverstanden?"

„Hey, keine Kritik an meinen geliebten Burgern!"

„Ayah! Wie kommst du dazu, meine chinesische Kultur zu kritisieren-aru!"

„Fuck you, frog!"

„Warum zum Psychologen?"

„Vergiss es, Russland… und hör auf, so zu grinsen!"

„Da!"

Während die einen noch immer Wut abließen, waren die anderen schon dabei, zu versuchen, Francis zu einem Geständnis zu zwingen, den ersten Platz als Perverser weltweit einzunehmen, was der Blonde abstritt. Er befasste sich in Ruhe und mit aller Geduld mit jedem einzelnen dargebrachtem Beweisstück, wobei er erklärte, dass es sich bei dem einen oder anderen um Humor oder Kunst, wie auch um liberalen Ausdruck handelte, bei anderen um eine Wette oder es sich einfach um Geld drehte…  
„Aber das macht aus mir keinen Perversen!"

„Und das? Wo sind denn bei dem deine Ausflüchte?"

Verärgert schmiss England das berüchtigte Buch auf den Tisch. Alle Nationen sahen Francis kreidebleich werden.

„Das hast du nicht gewagt…"

„Yes!"

„…oh, mon dieu… England… du…"

„Also, stupid frog?"

„Gestehe endlich im Angesicht meiner illustren Person, dass du ein Perverser bist!"

„Da!"

Die französische Nation behielt starr den Blick auf den Deckel des Buches gerichtet, wobei er etwas vor sich hin nuschelte, was nur er verstand. Alle anwesenden Personen spürten, dass sie einem historischen Moment beiwohnten, der Moment, in dem Francis Bonnefoy endlich gestehen würde, dass…

„Aaaah! Entfernt mir dieses abscheuliche Ding von hier! Aus Gnade! Ich will dieses Buch nicht mehr sehen! Verbrennt es!"

„…what?"

„Francis, du spielst deine Komödie sehr gut."

„Ich spiele euch nichts vor, du Idiot von einem Preußen… ich…"

Der Blonde hob eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich…"

„Nicht in meinen geputzten Saal!"

Francis war ein Perverser, darin bestanden keine Zweifel. Aber an diesen Abend sagte Arthur sich, dass sein Leibhaber, welcher auf seinem Sofa tief und fest schlief, nachdem er mehrere Stunden kränklich gewesen war, am Ende ein liebenswerter Perverser war und dazu ein sensibler.

„Wir haben bei Weitem schlimmeres gefunden als Francis… wir haben es nur suchen müssen!"

Er warf einen kurzen Blick Richtung Kamin, wo die „120 jounées" sich gerade in Asche auflöste, zur größten Freude des Franzosen. Es gab Perverse und Perverse.

-  
Anmerkung: bonnefoy könnte man nach heutiger korrekter Rechtschreibung auf folgendes übersetzten- bonne foi, was folgendes bedeuten kann Aufrichtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit, guter Glaube, Offenheit, wie auch Treu und Glaube…


End file.
